A Second Chance
by neko032
Summary: After his attempt to end his life as a vampire, Kei finds himself in a familiar place at a different time, not knowing how he got there. As the story goes, Kei is given a second chance to do something he couldn't do in the past before he dies... KeixOC


A Second Chance

A Second Chance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Moon Child nor had anything to do with the movie. This is just a fanfic. Everything written here that wasn't seen nor mentioned in the movie is just made up by my ridiculous imagination! Ehe.

-After Kei and Sho's attempt to end their lives, Kei finds himself at a very familiar place not knowing how he got there. As the story progresses, Kei finds out that he had been given a second chance to do something he couldn't years ago, when he was still human...

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..

_They say that when people die, their whole life flashes before their eyes. But what happened to me was different. It was too…real._

- - - - -

The sound of a car's horn startled me. I opened my eyes and practically jump off the bench at the waiting shed I was lying on.

_Where the hell am I?_

Last thing I remember was that I was with Sho. We were sitting at the car, waiting for what was supposed to be the last scene we watched.

The sun rose up as if from the ocean. Its orange light glimmers as it reflects on the clear water. The beautiful scenery lessened the pain both Sho and I endured as our bodies slowly burnt to ashes. We have both become monsters…vampires. And we decided to end our lives as night's children, knowing that Sho's daughter, Hana, is able to stand on her own now…

_But after that, what happened?_

- - - - -

I looked around. This place is different…yet, familiar. The busy streets, lights, tall buildings, and young people dressed up like manga characters.

_This is…Tokyo?_

That's right. Tokyo. The Tokyo I knew when I was still…human. But how can that be? Japan went down years ago.

_Is this a dream?_

It's daylight. Right now the roof of the waiting shed dims the sunlight that touches my skin. If this is a dream, what will happen if I go out? Will I be able to walk under the sun like a normal human being again? Or will I burn to dust?

_Well, that was the plan, right? To leave the life of a monster._

But what if THAT was the dream? Me becoming a vampire, going to Mallepa, even those days with Sho and the others?

No. Those days weren't a dream. I don't want it to be.

- - - - -

I notice a man coming to the waiting shed. He seems to be waiting for the bus. While waiting, he starts reading a newspaper. The date says…

April 24, 1998

My eyes grew wide in shock.

1998?! It's just a few months before I became "it". Did I just time traveled or something? Is that even possible?

Or maybe it really was just a dream, all of it. Sho, Luka, Hana, Yi-che, Toshi, Son…everything? It was all just a dream?

_God. This is giving me headache!_

- - - - -

"Hey, mister!"

I looked up and the bus was already in front of me without me noticing. I guess my mind got too busy getting all confused to notice things around me.

"Hey!" the bus driver called again. "Are you gonna get on the bus or what?"

"Ah…" my mind was too blank to think so I just answered, "No. No, I'm not"

The bus driver just snorted and closed the door then drove off. That wasn't very nice. Well, maybe I just added to his not-so-good day. _Oh well…_

Come to think of it, I just can't sit here and wait for a miracle. Maybe I should go somewhere and look for answers. But where?

And if I move away from this shed and let the sunlight touch me, what will happen?

There's only one way to find out. I can't just wait here and do nothing. Whether I burn or just walk out it doesn't matter. I already made up my mind that I don't want to live my life in the shadows anymore.

And so I walked. Each step I took grows the fear in my heart. Yet it also makes me more eager to find out what'll happen.

Then, there I was, standing under the sun. I can feel the light warming my skin, not burning it. It feels great. It's been so long since I embraced this warm sunlight like this. That's when I knew…

…_I am human again._

..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..+..

A/N: Sorry if Kei might be a little OOC here. Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are welcome, just don't kill me. )

I'll try to post the 2nd chappie next week!!


End file.
